The Joys Of Being A Winchester
by SupernaturallyTwilightx
Summary: Meet the other Winchester, Alexa. Left behind in the care of Cam and Chelsea, what will happen when a demon kills them? Will she wreak havoc on her brothers and new hunter Jayden in revenge for being abandoned, or will she embrace the life of the hunter?
1. Left Behind

Dean Winchester 16

Sam Winchester 12

Alexa Winchester5

ALEXA POV

"Hey baby," my dad, John whispered when he came through the door. I had been sitting at the kitchen table drawing a picture when he come the through door. I immediately ran up to him, squealing and flung my arms around him. He chuckled quietly and led me to the living room.

"Have you been a good girl for Cameron?" he asked me.

I nodded feverishly and Cameron chuckled, "She's quite the little artist,"

I grinned and handed him my picture I had been drawing. It was a house with me, dad, Sam and Dean. We were standing in a line holding hands, with big cheesy grins on our faces.

"That's fantastic, Alex! We're going to have show Dean and Sam when they get here," he smiled.

I squealed again and started jumping up and down.

"What have you been feeding her Cam?" he asked with mock horror.

"She may have had one cookie, beware of that pout John, its deadly," he teased.

"When are they coming?" I asked excitedly.

"In about..." he started.

"No need for that, we're here!" I heard Dean call.

"Dean!" I cried running back out to the kitchen.

I flung my arms around him, only reaching his waist as he had grown so tall. He picked me up and swung me round, with me giggling wildly. He put me down and ruffled my hair before I turned to Sam. He grinned and gave me a big hug.

"How tall have you gone Ally?" he asked.

I grinned proudly, "I'm the tallest in my class,"

"Toughest too I bet," Dean said. I grinned mischievously and curled my hand into a fist. I punched Dean in the arm and he held it in mock pain.

"You are tough," he smiled. I waltzed back to the living room but not before I heard Dean say "That did actually hurt a bit," I smiled smugly and went and sat between Dad and Cam on the couch.

"Hey honey," dad murmured.

"She's got quite a punch dad," Dean said. Dad shot him a look and he instantly quietened. I looked between them both before turning to dad.

"When you go next time, can I come with you," I asked.

"Sorry sweetie, it's better if you stay here with Cam," he replied sadly.

"But why," I pouted.

"Because I said so," he said firmly. I felt the tears start to fill up in my eyes and I ran up to my bedroom. I may only be young but the rejection still stings. I collapsed on the bed crying until I heard footsteps behind me. I froze, not wanting any of them to see me like this. I felt the bed sink beside me, but I didn't turn round. Then I heard someone sigh and a hand on my shoulder.

"Alexa, there is a reason you can't come with us," Dad said. "It's too dangerous for you, hell it's too dangerous for Dean, and he's sixteen."

"Then why let him do it," I asked.

"Because it's something that needs to be done," he murmured, "And Dean's good at it, and he can help with Sam."

"So you don't want me around," I said quietly.

"Of course I do sweetie," he exclaimed.

"But it's easier if I'm not," I said, defeated.

"Yes, at least I know you're safe here," he said, "And I know you like spending time with Cam and Chelsea."

"I miss you when you're away," I pouted.

"I miss you too honey, but be good for Cam," he whispered.

"I will," I said, hugging him. He got up and left

Dean and Sam chose that moment to come into the room, both with sad smiles on their faces.

"I'm going to miss you sis." Dean said, giving me a hug.

"Me too," said Sam, also giving me a hug. Chelsea appeared at the door, she was twelve as well as Sam.

"Boy's, your dad's going to blow his top if you don't get down there now," she said. Dean shot her a look ad she raised an eyebrow.

"Don't shoot the messenger, especially with your aim. God knows who it would hit," she smirked.

"You're hilarious," Dean said sarcastically.

"One of my many talents," she smiled sweetly. Sam and Dean walked towards the door. Sam paused before turning to Chelsea.

"Look after her will you," he said.

"Of course I will," she smiled.

They left and I just sat staring at the door, Chelsea looking at me with sadness in her eyes. Then she instantly brightened up.

"Hey Ally, do you want to go and guilt trip Cam into giving us another cookie," she smiled evilly.

"Yes!" I nodded.

**A/N: Hey this is my first supernatural fanfic! I know the sister thing is used a lot but I like the idea. Let me know if you like it and review please!**

**~SupernaturallyTwilightx~**


	2. Double Pain

Dean 26

Sam 22

Alexa 15

Alexa POV

"Right, all done," Chelsea sighed happily, "Now that wasn't so bad was it,"

"I guess not, to be honest it actually looks okay," I admitted grudgingly, she opened her mouth to speak, "Don't say I told you so!"

"Fine I won't," she laughed.

Chelsea had just submitted me to an hour of nail painting and face masks. It wasn't exactly my thing but Chelsea loved it. She could only do it in between hunts, and that wasn't often. Cam had trained her from an early age to hunt, and she was really good at it. I had also been trained. Not to hunt, but for self defence. I could handle a knife with ease, and had an excellent aim with a gun. I could overpower Chelsea on a good day and I was well equipped to take care of myself. I wasn't allowed on hunts, and was always left behind away from the danger. I wanted to hunt, to find that evil son of a bitch that killed my mum and hurt it like it hurt me. That thing started the obsession my dad had with hunting, so in turn my brothers. I hadn't seen them in ten years, not one phone call, not one e-mail. I was furious beyond belief. They had promised they would stay in touch, yet still nothing. I didn't know if they were dead or alive. I didn't even know anyone who had seen them. Chelsea could see how much it was hurting me, but luckily she never brought it up. She was the sibling I never really had. She was the one I would turn to when I was upset, not Dean or Sam. If I ever saw them again I would be sure to give them a piece of my mind.

CRASH! We both jumped at the sound. Chelsea put a finger to her lips and reached under the bed. She brought out two guns and a knife. She handed a gun to me, put the knife in a holder around her calf and crept out of the room. I slowly walked after her gun in hand. She paused at the stairs and turned to glare at me and motion with her hands to go back to the room. I shook my head and she rolled her eyes. She crept slowly down the stairs in a partial crouch. I mimicked her movements, eyes darting all over the room, looking for something out of the ordinary. Nothing. The house was silent. Definitely a bad sign. We crept towards the kitchen, covering each other's backs. Chelsea froze when we reached the door and gasped.

"Oh no," she whispered, "Oh dear god no."

I stepped from behind her and gasped at the sight in front of me. Cam was on the floor with his throat slit. He was lying in a pool of blood. Chelsea moved towards her father while I stayed frozen at the door frame.

"So there _are_ more hunters," a voice from behind me said.

We jumped and I backed up slowly towards Chelsea, gun raised. The woman smiled, and stepped towards us. She had short blonde hair and she had a smug smile on her face. Her eyes were black. Demon. She twisted her wrist and Chelsea and I were flung backwards into a wall. I hit the wall with a sickening crack and arched my back in pain. Chelsea was struggling furiously and the demon was balancing a bloody knife between her fingers.

"You know, he didn't put up much of a fight. He seemed suicidal. Maybe he wanted to get away from you two," she goaded.

"You little bitch; I'm going to kill you!" Chelsea snarled.

"Good luck," she rolled her eyes, "It's going to be hard since you're going to be dead."

She strode towards me with her knife raised. She twisted her wrist again and we both fell to the floor. She advanced on me again when I heard Chelsea shout "No!"

The demon fell to the side with the force of Chelsea's tackle. Chelsea punched her in the face and pulled her upright. They fought for the knife in the demon's hand. I flung myself at the gun lying on the floor next to me and aimed it at the demon.

"Don't, Alex," Chelsea hissed while punching the demon in the stomach. The demon, taking the opportunity while Chelsea was distracted threw another knife at me. It jammed into my shoulder and I bit down on my lip to keep myself from crying out. It didn't work though, a small whimper escaped through my lips. I was just glad I didn't scream. Chelsea, hearing my whimper and seeing the knife had been thrown, lost focus and turned towards me. The demon smiled victoriously, reached up and slashed her throat. Chelsea made strange gurgling sound, and then collapsed on the floor. The demon stood up and walked towards me. She slammed me into the wall with an audible snap. I gasped in pain.

"Aw has the little girl broken some bones," she mocked.

"Go to hell!" I spat.

"I don't plan to, you however just might," she smirked; she reached to my shoulder and twisted the knife around. I howled in pain and she smirked again.

"You sadistic little..." I started.

"Tut tut little girl, you should watch your language. You wouldn't want your daddy and sister to hear. They would be turning in their graves," she laughed.

"I swear to god I will kill you," I snarled. She rolled her eyes then took the knife from my shoulder. She then dragged it down the length of my face, cutting into the flesh.

"My knife," she whispered, winking, "You're going to die little girl, a very slow painful death. See you in hell."

With that, she strode out of the front door, leaving me lying on the floor. Being the pathetic and weak person I am, I started crying. I hadn't cried since the night I had last seen my family. I lay on the floor for a while, crying over the loss of both my families when I finally realised I shouldn't take this lying down. I was going to fight back, but I needed help. I was only fifteen and I had no family, no friends and no place to go. So I called the first person I could think of.

"Hello?" a gruff voice said.

"Bobby, I need help," I said, trying to keep my voice from breaking.

"Alex, is that you? Where's Cam and Chelsea?" he asked.

"D-dead," I stuttered, I heard a sharp intake of breath before I carried on, "A demon came and killed them."

"Are you hurt?" he asked urgently.

"My sh-shoulder hurts and I think I have a couple of broken ribs," I explained.

"Okay Alex, what exactly is wrong with your shoulder?" he asked calmly.

"I was stabbed," I whispered, "It really hurts Bobby."

"Its okay honey," he soothed, "I'm coming to get you, and I'll be a couple of hours but whatever you do, do not go asleep and put some pressure on your shoulder. Also, make a salt ring and sit in it, have a gun and holy water nearby. I'll be as quick as I can, I promise."

"Thanks Bobby," I sighed and put the phone down. I did as he asked, trying not to damage my shoulder any more. It took about an hour to do one stupid little circle. Every time I moved, my ribs and shoulder hurt. Double pain, oh the joys of it all. I still had a couple of hours until Bobby got here and all I wanted to do was sleep.

'_Whatever you do, do not go to sleep' _Bobby's words floated along in front of my eyes.

Great, now I was hallucinating. What next, pink unicorns are going to come and shoot silver moonbeams out of their ass? Don't sleep, don't sleep I chanted in my head. For some reason it turned into the lyrics of Highway to Hell. I wasn't complaining; it's a cool song. Chelsea taught me to play the riff on guitar in one of the very few windows of spare time between hunts.

"Alexa?" A gruff voice said. Thank god, Bobby's here.

"Alex, are you here?" the voice repeated.

"Yes, in the kitchen," I answered. I heard quick footsteps at the door then a gasp. He obviously saw the bodies lying in blood, and then me leaning against the floor in the middle of the salt ring.

"Alex we need to..." he started, walking towards me.

"Wait," I said, holding up a hand, "Cristo,"

A look of understanding dawned on him, then surprise when I threw a load of holy water on him.

"Just checking," I shrugged.

"Good girl," he nodded, "Let's get you checked out."

He pulled me upright and started inspecting my shoulder. It hurt like hell whenever he touched it.

"You're going to need stitches for that, but luckily it isn't too deep." He assessed, "You're also going to need to rest for a couple of days to let those ribs heal. I'll take you back to my place and we'll call your brothers."

"No, don't," I cried, "They made it perfectly clear they didn't want to see me again, so I don't feel the need to speak to them. We can sort out where I'm going to go once I'm okay to move. Just please don't call them.

He looked at me for a long moment then said, "Okay kid, I won't call them. And you can stay with me; I'm not going to let you run off on your own once your better."

"Thanks Bobby," I sighed.

"Come on, let's get you into the car," he said. He supported my weight as we walked very slowly towards the car. He helped me into the seat then hopped into the driver's side,

"Come on kid; let's get you sorted out," he sighed, starting the engine.


	3. Not So Happy Reunion

**Disclaimer: I kinda forgot to put one on the other chapters soo here it is. I do not own Supernatural or anything relating to it. Only Alex, Jayden and any other character you don't immediately recognize.**

The drive to Bobby's was excruciating. Every time we went over a pothole I lurched forward, my ribs and shoulder aching every time that happened. And trust me, there were a lot of pot holes. Bobby wouldn't let me go to sleep, and to make sure I didn't he blasted the radio exceptionally loud. It wasn't even decent music! It was rap or something that I couldn't make out the words to, not to mention they had no decent guitar riffs. The small talk as well, it was too much. Asking about school and all crap like that when everything had just fallen apart. Couldn't he see I wanted to be left alone, or at least kill that bitch of a demon?

"You still awake there Alex?" he asked.

"Unfortunately," I grumbled.

"Just like your daddy," he chuckled.

"I am not," I muttered.

"Yes you are," he smiled, "You're as stubborn as hell, and grumpy when you haven't had enough sleep. You're also a mini Dean, such a smartass with a gift of annoying the hell out of people."

"Whatever," I murmured sleepily. In response to that he turned the radio up even louder, which earned a groan from me.

"Nearly there Alex," he said.

"Thank god," I sighed, relieved. He pulled up outside a scrap yard and walked around to the passenger side to help me out. I winced as I stepped out and I made my way slowly inside. I refused to be carried, it made me feel helpless and I'd be damned if I ever felt like that again.

"Sit," he ordered, pointing to a couch. I obliged and he strode off into the kitchen. He came back a minute later carrying a first aid kit.

"Right, shoulder first," he muttered taking out the needle. I gripped the edge of the sofa as he began to sew up the wound. I whimpered a bit, but bit back the screams and tears that threatened to escape. It seemed to take hours, though in truth it only took about twenty minutes.

"There you go kid; all done," he said, "Your ribs aren't broken, just badly bruised. All you need to do is rest."

"Thanks, can I go to sleep now?" I asked.

"Sure," he chuckled, "Follow me,"

He led me to a room adjacent to the kitchen, so I wouldn't have to walk up stairs. It nearly killed me when I did it at Cam's house to get my stuff and I wasn't about to do it again. I walked stiffly to the bed and sat down, Bobby laying my bag by the bed.

"Get some rest kid, I'll see you in the morning," he said.

"Thanks Bobby," I sighed, lying back on the bed. I could barely keep my eyes open, and yet I didn't want to sleep, but those stupid pain pills were making me drowsy. I finally succumbed to sleep, but it wasn't for long.

"_Oh no," she whispered, "Oh dear god no."_

_I stepped from behind her and gasped at the sight in front of me. Cam was on the floor with his throat slit. He was lying in a pool of blood. Chelsea moved towards her father while I stayed frozen at the door frame._

"_So there are more hunters," a voice from behind me said._

_We jumped and I backed up slowly towards Chelsea, gun raised. The woman smiled, and stepped towards us. She had short blonde hair and she had a smug smile on her face. Her eyes were black. Demon. She twisted her wrist and Chelsea and I were flung backwards into a wall. I hit the wall with a sickening crack and arched my back in pain. Chelsea was struggling furiously and the demon was balancing a bloody knife between her fingers._

"_You know, he didn't put up much of a fight. He seemed suicidal. Maybe he wanted to get away from you two," she goaded._

"_You little bitch; I'm going to kill you!" Chelsea snarled._

"_Good luck," she rolled her eyes, "It's going to be hard since you're going to be dead."_

_She strode towards me with her knife raised. She twisted her wrist again and we both fell to the floor. She advanced on me again when I heard Chelsea shout "No!"_

_The demon fell to the side with the force of Chelsea's tackle. Chelsea punched her in the face and pulled her upright. They fought for the knife in the demon's hand. I flung myself at the gun lying on the floor next to me and aimed it at the demon. _

"_Don't, Alex," Chelsea hissed while punching the demon in the stomach. The demon, taking the opportunity while Chelsea was distracted threw another knife at me. It jammed into my shoulder and I bit down on my lip to keep myself from crying out. It didn't work though, a small whimper escaped through my lips. I was just glad I didn't scream. Chelsea, hearing my whimper and seeing the knife had been thrown, lost focus and turned towards me. The demon smiled victoriously, reached up and slashed her throat. Chelsea made strange gurgling sound, and then collapsed on the floor._

"NO!!!" I screamed, pitching forward on the bed. I hissed in pain as the movement jolted my shoulder. Bobby came running in with a gun in his hands.

"You okay Alex?" he asked.

"Just peachy," I replied sarcastically, "I'm okay, and it was just a nightmare."

"If you're sure," he nodded slowly.

"I'm fine," I lied.

I didn't go back to sleep after that. The nightmare seemed real, too real for my liking. I flicked through some of the books I found in the room, all about mythical creatures and legends. It was pretty interesting, and it held my attention enough to make sure I didn't fall back asleep.

Things continued like that for a few days, I would fall asleep and awake screaming, and then I would stay awake reading. I spent my days either reading or fixing cars outside, basically anything to avoid talking. I had a real passion for cars, and Cam always used to let me fix the Volvo. He taught me how to repair and maintain it. Chelsea wasn't interested, she always wanted paint her nails or talk on the phone. She was a real girly girl.

It had been about a week since I had called Bobby. I hardly spoke and I was losing weight fast. Bobby was getting worried, shooting concerned glances at me every once in a while. I pretended not to notice, I was content in my own little bubble.

I was currently working on an old Ford Mustang. The thing was about to be crushed when I found it and convinced Bobby to let it be a 'project' in a way. I twisted the wrench one more time, satisfied when it seemed tight enough. I slid out from under the car coming face to face with a really hot guy. He had floppy dark brown hair and piercing blue eyes. He had a cocky smirk on his face that immediately made me feel annoyed.

"Stare much?" I asked, straightening up and wiping my greasy hands on a cloth.

"Can't help it when you have legs like that," he smirked, "You the kid Bobby's asking for?"

"I'm hardly a kid," I muttered darkly, "You're probably more of a kid than I am."

"What would make you say that?" he asked, amused.

"Immature remarks for one," I replied, "You obviously have no experience in using decent pick up lines so I am assuming you are fairly young."

His mouth opened and closed comically, he looked almost like a gold fish.

"So you see," I smirked, "If you used your upstairs brain a bit more you could have thought of a comeback."

With that thought I stalked off, leaving him standing there looking, like a complete moron. After a few moments he came running up alongside me.

"So what's your name?" he asked, "I'm Jayden by the way."

"I'll keep that in mind," I rolled my eyes, "I'm Alex and can we cut the small talk, I'm not in the mood."

"Why, is little miss sunshine in a bad mood," he mocked.

I could feel my temper rising dangerously and my eyes narrowed into slits.

"I don't have to explain myself to you," I hissed, "But you probably won't stop annoying me until I do. If you ever see your sister get her throat slashed, let me know if you feel like talking, because I sure as hell don't."

I walked faster, only stopping when I reached the house. Bobby was standing with two men with their backs to me. Jayden appeared behind me.

"Ah...um Alex there you are," Bobby said nervously. The two men turned around and I immediately recognized them, Sam and Dean Winchester, my dear brothers. They had certainly changed since I last saw them. Mind you, that _was_ ten years ago. They had both gotten taller and more muscular. Dean still had that hard and protective look and Sam still had the puppy dog eyes and was now taller than Dean. My eyes narrowed and my hands balled up into fists. You could say I was bitter and apparently I had inherited the Winchester's short temper. They appeared not to notice as they stood there in shock.

"Alex," Sam gasped as he ran forwards to hug me. I winced as he crushed my already painful ribs. Dean also came forward and put his hands on my shoulders, causing me to hiss in pain.

"Is that really you," he asked.

"No its Megan Fox," I replied sarcastically, "Would you please get off me, you're going to pull the stitches and I am _not _having that done again."

"God, another Chelsea," he sighed, "Ones bad enough."

"She's been a better sibling than you the past ten years," I hissed.

"I bet she loved teaching you to be a smartass, I'm going to kill her when I see her," he muttered darkly.

"Somebody's already beat you there, better luck next time," I snarled.

"Wait, what?" Sam asked, confused.

"Do I need to spell it out for you? Chelsea. Is. Dead," I hissed.

"Oh god," Sam sighed, "What about Cam?"

"What do you think," I said quietly, wincing from the memory of both of them dead, "All my family's gone."

"You have family," Dean said, giving me a strange look.

"Sure," I muttered, "One that I haven't spoken to in ten years."

Dean grabbed my shoulders again, forcing me to look at him, "Enough of that Alexa, that wasn't our fault, it was to keep you safe from what was out there."

"So sending me to a hunter was the best option. I was basically a sitting duck armed with a bag of salt." I shot back.

"Enough Alexa," he growled.

I glared at him, hating the use of my full name. He applied more pressure to my shoulder, shaking me a little. I whimpered slightly and Bobby put a hand on Dean's shoulder. He let go and I massaged my shoulder.

"Oh come on, I didn't even press that hard," he scoffed.

I shot him a death glare then said, "When someone presses a stab wound it's obviously going to hurt Sherlock."

Dean paled slightly then asked, "You were stabbed?"

"No, I just lied to get attention," I muttered sarcastically.

"Alex," Bobby scolded, "It was by the same demon that killed Cam and Chelsea."

"Let me see," Sam ordered. I glared at him then pulled the strap of my tank top down slightly, exposing the stitches.

"God Alex," he whistled, "Anything else?"

"I've got a couple of bruised ribs," I shrugged, "No big deal."

"No big deal?" Dean asked incredulously, "Have you seen yourself?"

"Why?" I asked, confused.

"For a start, that wound is going to leave a pretty big scar, and you look like hell," Dean stated.

"God you really know how to make a girl feel better," I rolled my eyes.

"I mean seriously, when was the last time you ate, you're covered in cuts and bruises. Basically you look like crap." He carried on oblivious.

"You say this to every girl you meet," I quipped, "And not everyone thinks so." I nodded towards Jayden.

Dean's eyes narrowed, "What did he say to you?"

Jayden's eyes widened, "Nothing much."

Dean rolled his eyes then turned back to me, "What did he say."

"Nothing much," I shrugged, "He stares _a_ _lot_ and needs some decent pick up lines, preferably ones not copied from the internet."

Jayden glared at me and I just smirked, its fun annoying him. Dean straightened up and turned to him.

"Don't use your crappy lines on my sister," he growled, "Use the ones I taught you on anyone but her."

"That explains everything," I smirked, "Look who's turning into a protective big brother on me. I don't need it Dean; I can manage perfectly fine on my own."

Dean just glared at me while Sam and Bobby stifled laughs.

"I don't think Jayden's going to be trying _that_ again anytime soon," I smirked, "Not unless he wants to sing soprano for a week."

Jayden glowered at me while the other three exploded in laughter. Red started to creep up his cheeks as he suddenly became very interested in the floor.

"Aw baby boy got told," Dean snickered.

"Shut up Dean," he muttered.

"Anyway Bobby," Dean said, "Do you know anything about dad."

"What about dad?" I asked suspiciously.

"Ah...um..." Sam stuttered.

"God Sammy spit it out." I narrowed my eyes.

"It's nothing for you to worry about," Dean said.

"If it's nothing to worry about then why are you asking Bobby for help?" I asked.

"Because we can't handle it on our own," he snapped.

"Then it is something for me to worry about, now would you care to explain." I said calmly.

Sam and Dean just looked at me for a while, not answering. It was starting to get unbelievably annoying.

"Are you going to answer me or do I have to force it out of Jayden?" I asked. Jayden's eyes widened and he looked to Dean for help. Dean just glared at me.

"Fine," he sighed, "Dad went missing about a year ago..."

"And why wasn't I told about this!" I exploded.

"Are you going to let me explain," he said.

"Fine," I replied grudgingly.

"Well we found him again, then a demon took him and we're going to find him." He explained.

"Hate to say it, but there's a storm coming and you boys, your sister, your daddy are smack in the middle of it," Bobby said.

"Isn't that a comforting thought," I said sarcastically.

Before Dean could say anything back to me Bobby's dog started barking. Then a figure burst through the door.

"Well what do you know," I quipped, "Psycho bitch returns."

**A/N: I know in this chapter Dean seems a lil snappy, but he is stressed and he's trying to find his dad. Not to mention the shock at finding his long lost sister. Alex also seems to be a bitch but I think she has a reason to be bitter. They basically told her they would always be there for her, and then she never heard from them for ten years. Review plz and let me know watcha think (:**


End file.
